1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a liquid ejection head formed with a liquid flow channel configured to supply liquid to ejection ports, and an ink-jet printer including the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known liquid ejection head includes a pressuring tube that is connected to an ink liquid chamber in the liquid ejection head and configured to pressurize the ink liquid chamber, and a removing tube that is connected to the ink liquid chamber and configured to remove air bubbles in the ink liquid chamber.